classicaloidfandomcom-20200214-history
Mikan Zombie March
Mikan Zombie March ~Turk Koushinkyoku yori~ (みかんゾンビマーチ ～トルコ行進曲より～ lit. Orange Zombie March ~from Turkish March~) is the third track of ClassicaLoid Musik Collection Vol. 2 and the Musik featured in Oranges! Oranges! Grilled Oranges?!. The song is based on the 3rd or Alla Turca movement of Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart's Piano Sonata No. 11. Lyrics TV Size Japanese= ある果実を焼いて食せば 瀕死の人動き出す 段ボールのなかで眠る 黄色い財宝 トルコでも栽培してる けれど浜松名物 いつのまにやら染まってる 黄色い手に気付いたら 聞こえる太鼓が マーチングバンド みかんゾンビの行進だー! ふっかつしたら マーチングバンド 丸焼きにして皮ごと味わうのだ！ ダルいとか辛いとか めんどくさいばっかりじゃ マジでゾンビになっちまう ゾンビになっちまうぞー！！ マーチングバンド みかんゾンビの行進だー! ふっかつしたら マーチングバンド 丸焼きにして皮ごと味わうのだ！ |-| Romaji= Aru kajitsu wo yaite shokuseba hinshi no hito ugokidasu Danbooru no naka de nemuru kiiroi zaihou Toruko demo saibai shiteru keredo hamamatsu meibutsu Itsunomani yara somatteru kiiroi te ni kizuitara Kikoeru taiko ga Marching Band Mikan zombie no koushinda Fukkatsu shitara Marching Band Maruyaki ni shite kawa goto ajiwau noda! Darui toka tsurai toka Mendokusai bakkarija Majide zombie ni natchimau Zombie ni natchimauzo~!! Marching Band Mikan zombie no koushinda Fukkatsu shitara Marching Band Maruyaki ni shite kawa goto ajiwau noda! Full Japanese= ある果実を焼いて食せば 瀕死の人動き出す 普段は食べない皮のとこ 食べちゃうなんて嘘みたい 焼き網かフライパン用意で コロコロ転がして 焦げるほどに熱く焼けば 溶けるほど甘い コタツの上に置いてある 不気味な黄色い果実 知らず知らずに減っている カゴの中身は絶対覗かないで マーチングバンド みかんゾンビの行進だー! ふっかつしたら マーチングバンド 丸焼きにして皮ごと味わうのだ！ 掃除道具、お風呂に浮かべて 乾燥すれば漢方薬 段ボールのなかで眠る 黄色い財宝 トルコでも栽培してる けれど浜松名物 いつのまにやら染まってる 黄色い手に気付いたら 聞こえる太鼓が マーチングバンド みかんゾンビの行進だー! ふっかつしたら マーチングバンド 丸焼きにして皮ごと味わうのだ！ ダルいとか辛いとか めんどくさいばっかりじゃ マジでゾンビになっちまう ゾンビになっちまうぞー！！ 君も みかんゾンビになれば ふっかつできる さあみかん 丸焼きにして皮ごと味わうのだ！ マーチングバンド みかんゾンビの行進だー! ふっかつしたら マーチングバンド 丸焼きにして皮ごと味わうのだ！ |-| Romaji= Aru kajitsu wo yaite shokuseba hinshi no hito ugokidasu Fudan wa tabenai kawa no toko tabechau nante uso mitai Yakiami ka furaipan youi de korokoro korogashite Kogeru hodo ni atsuku yakeba tokeru hodo amai Kotatsu no ue ni oitearu bukimina kiiroi kajitsu Shirazu shirazu ni hette iru kago no nakami wa zettai nozokanaide Marching Band Mikan zombie no koushinda Fukkatsu shitara Marching Band Maruyaki ni shite kawa goto ajiwau noda! Souji dougu, ofuro ni ukabete kansou sureba kanpouyaku Danbooru no naka de nemuru kiiroi zaihou Toruko demo saibai shiteru keredo hamamatsu meibutsu Itsunomani yara somatteru kiiroi te ni kizuitara Kikoeru taiko ga Marching Band Mikan zombie no koushinda Fukkatsu shitara Marching Band Maruyaki ni shite kawa goto ajiwau noda! Darui toka tsurai toka Mendokusai bakkarija Majide zombie ni natchimau Zombie ni natchimauzo~!! Kimi mo mikan zombie ni nareba Fukkatsu dekiru Saa mikan, maruyaki ni shite kawa-goto ajiwau noda! Marching Band Mikan zombie no koushinda Fukkatsu shitara Marching Band Maruyaki ni shite kawa goto ajiwau noda! Story 1st Season Mozart was marching around the Otowa Mansion when he had a vague feeling that he was familiar with what he was doing. He later remembers it after seeing Beethoven, Liszt, and Schubert, all who turn into orange zombies after eating fried oranges, "marching" about. Their walking in line reminded him of Ottoman military bands, which originally inspired him to compose the Turkish March. The Musik appears to be a Thriller parody as they danced and marched around the Otowa Mansion's hallway. 2nd Season Trivia * The original rondo was inspired from music by Ottoman military bands, hence its name Alla Turca and nickname Turkish March * Incidentally, it makes use of drums and trumpets, reminiscent of the Ottoman military band's use of Brass instruments and drums. Video Category:Music Category:Musik Category:Mozart Musik